Naruto Yaoi Part 4
by TigerlillianBJW15SO
Summary: Naruto gets to know Lilli a little better but it's nothing like he's expecting.


Chapter 4: Explanations

"Now, you should be quiet, this is a hospital." She waved her finger at him.

Naruto lowered his voice but repeated his words. "What the hell are you supposed to _be_?"

She smiled and fluttered her long black lashes. "My name is Lilli; I'm not from around here but I'm here to help you and your Sensei. Speak of which; where'd he go?" she looked around her; as though he'd be there.

"Kakashi-Sensei left, he had stuff to do. So where are you from?" Naruto aimed to sit in one of the chairs but she patted her bedside with a smile that he couldn't say no to.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me but your Sensei did; of course I'll be willing to prove it if you like." She said crossing her arms.

"Prove what?" he asked.

"I'm not around here because I'm from another…_dimension_ if you will. I'm what people call a Fairy; I assume you've heard the stereotypes but I can easily divulge any that you…have?" She said that and Naruto wasn't on the side of the bed anymore, he was on the floor trying to keep his laughing as quiet as possible.

Lilli's cat ears pressed against her head and she growled low in her throat. "It's not funny! Why are you laughing?"

Naruto wiped away tears and pointed at her. "You really expect me to believe that you're a Fairy from another dimension? I'd sooner believe that Sasuke would ask me out on a date!"

"Now that is something I'd like to see." She said and Naruto's laughing ceased immediately; followed by another green hue to his cheeks.

She smiled triumphantly. "Well that shut you up! Now I said I'm willing to prove it but if you're going to act that way then I'd sooner kiss a frog!"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment; he'd _really_ offended her. Her face was pink and her cat ears were pressed against her head. He noticed even the black hair tied into a pony tail was sticking up a bit and something moved under the blanket; trying to escape and-what the hell was that?

A thick bushy tail popped out and the tip twitched back and forth but he didn't stay close to examine as he soon had his back pressed against the wall in utter fear.

"YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME! WHAT ARE YOU?" he shouted and she raised her arms to cover her cat ears.

"You also haven't headed what I said in turn; KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" she hissed at him.

Naruto nodded, regained his composure and stood up.

_I'm not taking another step closer till she tells me the truth._ He thought to himself.

She started speaking again. "I'm a Fairy and I can prove it but I'd need to know that you'll believe me, no one else can know. Do you understand?" she asked.

Naruto began to actually lose himself in her gaze. Her eyes weren't simply brown they were milk chocolate brown and had specks of gold near the pupil and she held more emotion than he'd seen in even his own.

He shook his head to clear it and nodded at her. She nodded solemnly and started undoing the bandages around her chest. Naruto blushed madly, "Lilli um, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove it, I mean if the ears and tail aren't enough then I'll just show you another _extra _appendage on my body and before you say it no I do not have a third boob."

Naruto immediately dismissed that idea with a silent sigh of disappointment.

_One day, one day…_ he thought.

She had turned away from him and the bandages were completely off. He couldn't see her chest but he did see her flawless, pale tan back. She shrugged her shoulders and two big purple see through butterfly wings unfurled from nowhere and fluttered madly without even a slight obstruction of wind. Lilli then hovered up off the bed and Naruto could only watch in amazement.

"Ok…now do you believe me? I've got a fine arsenal of other things I can show you." She said over her shoulder.

"Would one of those be a third boob?" he asked hopefully…then suddenly cringing.

If he'd even hinted that kind of question at a woman he usually got hit so he waited but the aggressive abrasion never came. He looked at her and she'd redone the bandages and the butterfly wings were gone and she looked confused.

"What are you doing?" she flipped the pony tail back over her shoulder.

"You're not gonna hit me?" he was confused now.

"Nope, in all honesty; I wanna see a woman with a third boob too." She smiled then gave a thoughtful glance at the ceiling. "What a sight that would be huh?"

Naruto felt two things; happiness and weird-ed-out. "You too?" he smiled a little.

"Yup; we Fairy Folk are very open minded. Questions like that will actually get you a straight answer where I'm from." She smiled.

"So you'd be willing to answer a few more?" he asked, taking a cautious step forward.

"Sure thing Blondie!" she smiled and Naruto sat down on the bedside; relishing his new nickname…

_I'm gonna enjoy this, I know it…_he knew he was lying though.

(I can't believe it took me this long, sorry to keep you waiting but I promise that since today is my seventeenth birthday I'll be uploading two more chapters before midnight tonight. My birthday gift to you, and there will be many more.)


End file.
